Fake Date
by monkeypants17
Summary: Derek has a date with Sally, but unlike normal, he’s nervous. Casey tries to help, but is this ‘fake’ date really fake for Derek? Not everything ends up the way it's suppose to, Now a Two-Shot.
1. Chapter 1: Fake Date

Fake Date

**Summary: **Derek has a date with Sally, but unlike normal, he's nervous. Casey tries to help, but is this 'fake' date really fake for Derek?  
A little OOC

**Notes:** Not beta-ed O.o hehe...so expect some spelling and grammar errors

**Rating: **High T ;)

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

--

Derek came into his room and closed his door; he'd finally gotten a date with Sally. The one girl who refused to go out with him, he tried to smirk, but settled for a queasy smile.

This is a good thing; he'd been trying to get a date with her for a while now, so why was he nervous.

He sat down at his desk and drummed his fingers on his desk waiting for his computer to start, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Yah?" he called out

The door opened and Casey stepped inside, "Hey"

He raised his eyebrows, "If that's all you wanted to say you can leave now" He looked back at his computer.

"Actually, Der" He looked up and glared. "Dinner's going to be ready in 20 minutes.

"Oh, Okay" He looked back down, growing bored.

"I heard you asked Sally out today."

"Yah, so?" he questioned, feeling his nerves creep back up.

"Well, I heard she said yes" Casey said with disbelief covering her words.

"And? Is that so hard to believe?" he questioned, "I mean look at me" he smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes, and walked a bit more into his room. "Weren't you trying to get a date with her for a while now?"

His eyes narrowed again, "Your point?" he said through clenched teeth.

She locked eyes with him and smirked, "Aren't you nervous?"

Derek's mouth opened a bit, he knew that Casey always had a way of knowing when he was nervous. "What do you want Casey?"

She shrugged, nothing really "Just wondering how you're going to make on a date, when you're_ this_ nervous"

He clenched his teeth together, "I'm. Not. Nervous"

"Sure, sure" she nodded slowly, "Just keep telling yourself that and you'll do fine" she teased.

Casey turned to leave, but Derek quickly jumped out of his computer chair and went to grab the back of her arm. She turned back to him with a confused expression.

"I'll prove it" He smiled back at her.

"Prove what?"

"That I'm not nervous" He pulled her all the way back into the room and took her to his bed. Derek sat her down, "Stay"

Casey rolled her eyes, "Der-ek, I'm not a _dog_"

He shrugged and walked back to his door. Derek shut the door and turned off the lights, but since it was in the middle of summer, having the lights off didn't make a huge difference.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"Hold on" He walked back to his bed and sat next right next to her.

"So, Sally, you excited about the movie?"

Casey's eyes widen but she quickly caught on.

"Sure, Der-ek," She smiled sweetly, "I love romantic comedies"

"Too bad, cause we're seeing Cannibal Cheerleaders from Space Two" He smirked

"Der-ek, you can't take me to a horror movie!"

"Fine, Princess. We'll go see that new, action movie or whatever"

"Action?"

"Yah, and don't worry, there's some romance" He turns to her.

She huffs and folds her arms across her chest.

"Aw, well don't' be like that…" he teases her.

"Shhh...The movie's starting" Casey looks up at Derek's wall.

Derek rolls his eyes, "So Case-I mean Sally"

Casey looks up at Derek, "Yes, Der-Bear?" She smirks.

He narrows his eyes, "No"

Casey giggles,

"No. You are not calling me that"

"Fine," Casey uncrossed her arms and placed them in her lap, feeling more relaxed.

"What's say we get some dinner after this?" Casey looked up at him again. "Than some dessert?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Casey smacked his arm, but a smile was tugging at her mouth.

"Oh!" He pointed to her mouth, "You're laughing! You think I'm funny!"

Casey tried to purse her lips, but failed causing her to grin even more.

"Haha, the Princess is laughing, at none other than Derek Venturi" He winked at her and poked her nose.

She scrunched her nose and shook her head, now trying to not laugh out loud.

Derek nudged her with his elbow, "Face it Case, you love me too"

"Case huh? And here I thought I was Sally…" She teased back.

"Sure, sure" Derek looked back at his wall, but quickly stole a look from Casey who was looking at the wall too.

He smirked and yawned, raising his arms. He continued to stretch and brought his arms back lazily, with one 'accidentally' being draped behind Casey.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Really Derek? Is that the best you can do?" She shook her head at his lame attempts.

He raised his eyebrows once, and placed his hand on her shoulder –the farthest from him- and squeezed.

"Better, Princess?"

She smiled, "Getting there, So Der-Bear…"

Derek growled.

"Oh, I guess you are a bear" She smirked.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her, "One more time, go ahead try it…"

"Fine" Casey rolled her eyes, "So Der…ek, now that the movies over, where we going?"

He looked at her, disbelieving, "The movies over?" She nodded. "But we didn't even make out"

"Der-ek! What kinda girl do you think I am?"

"A fun one?" He guessed.

"Well, I'm not –Err, I mean, I'm _fun_ but not like that" She scrunched her eyebrows together.

He was trying to be serious but a smile was threatening to come out. "Calm down Case, I'm just screwing with you…"

Casey glared, "Sally…" She corrected him.

He rolled his eyes, "Yah, Sally sure."

Casey sighed, "Derek, is the movie over yet?"

Derek sighed as well, "Sure_, Sally_"

She smiled, "Alright, So where you taking me now?"

Derek's eyes widened, "Um, Dinner?"

"Okay…and where's that?" She questioned.

"Smelly Nellie's?" He said which earned him a hit on the leg from Casey. "What?"

"Are you kidding? Derek you work there, you need to take me some place else!"

"Okay, Um…"

Neither seemed to notice how they were still sitting. Both turned towards each other, knees touching, shoulders attached with Derek's other hand still draped across Casey's back to land on her other shoulder holding her protectively.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned her body so she was looking at him better, "We could just go for ice cream or something"

"Hmm, well I was _hoping_ we could come back home for dessert" He winked again.

Casey smacked his arm, "Der-ek!"

"Okay, okay. Sorry" He put his hands up to avoid any other attacks she might have.

Casey crossed her arms again, annoyed. Derek smirked and put his arm back on her shoulder and pulled her into him a bit more.

"So, Princess. You wanna go for ice cream?"

She pursed her lips, "Fine, but your treat"

"It always is," He smirked.

Casey rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, leaving their knees as the only things still touching.

"So Derek, tell me a bit about yourself"

He grinned, "Hmm, well _Sally_ I play hockey, I've got a big family, and I'm super good-looking, but you know that already" He grinned bigger.

Casey raised one eyebrow, "Good-Looking huh?" She put her hand under his chin and his breathing hitched, she didn't notice and continued to move his face around analyzing. "I guess _some_ might think so" She let go of his chin and his breathing went back to normal, she smirked back at him.

"Well, most _girls_ think so"

She narrowed her eyes playfully, "Oh is that so?"

"Yup" He clicked his tongue.

She shook her head and changed the subject, "So a big family huh? And how are they?"

Derek smiled, "Well I've got this sister, and she's magical, so smart and just plain perfect…"

Casey's eyes widened.

"Of course, I've always know Marti was like that…" He trailed off.

She hit his arm, "Anyone else in your family?" She continued.

"I've got a brother, Edwin, annoying little kid. But he worships me, so all is well."

She cleared her throat.

"Oh, and I've got his step-sister, she's really cool." Derek looked down, Casey smiled.

"Yah, Lizzie awesome" He looked back up at her through his lashes.

Casey glared, "You forgetting anyone?" she said through clenched teeth.

"No, no I don't think so…" Derek looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Oh wait, I do have another step-sister, but I don't consider her _real_ family…"

A look of hurt flashed across Casey's face and Derek noticed.

"Nah, I don't think I've ever considered her _family_, just a really fun person..." Casey's eyes brightened, "…that I happen to live with."

Casey smiled, "Thanks Derek" she whispered.

Derek frowned, "No problem, _Sally._"

Her eyes widened, "O-oh, right. So Derek, hockey huh?"

"Yup" He smirked and puffed his chest out.

"Oh, I've never really liked sports" She smirked back.

He narrowed his eyes, "Really, 'cause yesterday you said you liked hockey"

"I must have been distracted"

"Yah, I do that to girls"

Casey rolled her eyes.

Derek looked at Casey and swallowed, "Hey Casey…"

She interrupted him, "Nope, Sally, remember?" She smiled.

"Right, _Sally_" He placed his hand on Casey's thigh, she noticed, but took nothing of it. They were _pretending_.

"Yes, _Derek_?" She chuckled, but covered her mouth.

He narrowed his eyes in concentration and grabbed both of Casey's hands. He stood up and pulled Casey with him, now they were both standing, facing each other.

"So…" He reached up and used his hand to put a lock of hair behind Casey's ear, her eyes slowly widened. "I had a great time" He smiled.

Casey got over to shocked reaction and played along, "Yah, me too Derek" She looked down and shuffled her feet and fidgeted with her hands, but quickly looked up and gave a small, but audible giggle.

Derek almost laughed, if he wasn't trying to be serious, "Right, so I was hoping I could call you later"

"Of course Derek, I have a wonderful time!" She smiled a bit too enthusiastic.

He struggled to not roll his eyes, "You know, you're really different from all the other girls."

"You too"

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, ha I meant that you're different from all the other guys too" She gave an apologetic smile.

He shook his head, "Like I was saying…you're amazing; you're smart, beautiful, and I don't think I've ever felt like this with any other girl"

Casey's eyes widened, "Wow, really?"

Derek gave her a pointed look.

"I mean, Th-thanks, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"Yah, well the guys you date aren't the greatest" he mumbled.

"What?" Casey looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing," he said quickly avoiding eye contact. Derek reached out his hand again and slowly slid his hand along Casey's arm, "I guess this is good-night"

Casey grinned, "Aww, Derek. You're going to make me blush!" she teased.

Derek's eyes narrowed in concentration again.

"Well, Good night Derek!" She was about to open her arms for a hug, but Derek leaned in and grabbed the back of her head.

"Good night Casey," He brought her head to his until their lips met.

She froze under him, but the shock wore off soon and he waited until he reacted to him. He kissed her with slow meaningful kisses, but he quickly began kissing her with fast, feverish kisses.

She pulled back to take a breath, "De-Derek, wh-what…" but he hurriedly pulled her back and began kissing her again.

Derek had one arm on Casey's back and the other was still draped on her shoulder. One of Casey's arms had snaked its way around Derek and into his hair, the other was clutching his shirt; keeping him near her.

"_Casey!"_

The both jumped apart and looked at each other. Both were panting and having difficulty breathing.

"Ye-yeah?" she managed to get out.

"_Dinner's almost ready"_ Nora called from downstairs.

"Oh, O-Okay" Casey called without taking her eyes off of Derek. "So, Umm…Dere"

Derek ran forward and closed the space between them in two steps and crashed his lips against hers again. He began kissing her rougher, all the anger, all the different feeling they had felt for one another was coming out in this moment for them both.

Derek pushed against Casey and she pushed back, both confused, but neither willing to stop. Derek began moving Casey backwards until the back of her knees hit his bed.

Casey felt the bed and began leaning backwards onto the bed, pulling Derek down with her. They parted again and took deep breaths. Casey adjusted herself on the bed and Derek pulled himself up on the bed completely, he put his hands on either side of Casey's head and held himself up.

"Derek, wh-what abou..." He raised a finger to her slowly bruising lips.

He shook his head and gradually lowered himself to her; he brushed his lips on hers, "You're so beautiful" he whispered before kissing her again.

Casey clutched onto his shirt with both hands trying to get him as close as possible and Derek was holding on to her waist with one hand and had one hand on her cheek.

Casey sighed into his mouth and moved both her hand from his shirt up behind his back and into his hair.

"_Casey, Derek Dinner!"_

Derek pulled away from Casey and balanced himself with his hands; he closed his eyes, but opened them slowly while looking down at her.

"_And Derek, Sally called" _Derek groaned, "_Don't forget to call her back"_

Casey stared right back at him, her eyes widening again. She tried to sit up and Derek moved off of her.

"You, um, you should –you should, call her back" She tried to stand up, but Derek grabbed her arm. She turned and looked him in the eyes, "Please Derek."

He let go of her hand, but stood up with her. She went to the door and put her hand on the doorknob. Casey opened the door and began to step out when Derek pulled on her hand again, pulling her inside.

He closed the door and brought her face to his, "Case-"

Casey looked torn; she continued to stare at him. She leaned in and gave him a small peck on the cheek she was about to move away when Derek grabbed her again and crashed his lips on hers again.

After another breath taking kiss, Casey pulled away, "Derek" She said softly. "Go call Sally"

He nodded as she opened the door and stepped out, closing the door behind her. He walked forward and turned around, his back hit the door. He slid down the door until he was sitting at the base.

Derek put his head in his hands, "_Sally_, right…"

--

A/n: Yah, so I'm easily distracted. And I promise to update my other story 'Seven Deadly Steps' soon, probably tomorrow, but I couldn't get this out of my head and I just really wanted to write a quick one shot to it.

Maybe I'll continue, not likely, but possibly if I ever feel the need to go back and add something.

For now, enjoy, you can make the ending into what you wish.

Thanks for reading, and I'm a sucker for flattery sooo…review :D


	2. Chapter 2: Real Love

Real Love

**Summary: **Continuation of Fake Date, it's different so don't hate me...

**Notes:** Yes, I decided to go back and add something.

**Rating: **Pretty High T, So warning, make-out scene ahead ;)

**Disclaimer:** I gots nothing at all.

Normal: Present

_Italic_: Flashbacks

--

Derek stood straight and let the hot water hit his back, it had been too long.

For as long as he could remember, he'd been living a lie.

"_Casey" Derek walked towards her door and knocked._

"_No Derek, leave me alone" she'd call back._

"_Casey," he looked straight at the door, "please" he'd whisper, only to hear her turn up her music._

Derek groaned and ran his hand through his now wet hair.

_He ran up and grabbed her arm before she went into her room. He spun her around._

"_Casey, listen…" but she'd put her hand up and interrupt him._

"_Derek, no."_

_He glared at her, "Why?" he barked._

"_Because, you need to be with Sally…" She shoved him off and went into her room._

Sally.

He'd called her that day, he wasn't sure if he was suppose to cancel, but she had seemed so excited,

_Derek put his head in his hands, "_Sally,_ right…"_

_He got up and took the phone off his desk. He dialed her number,_

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, Sally…" he was _going_ to cancel._

"_Oh, hey Derek, what's up?" Derek silently groaned, he could feel her smiling on the other end._

"_Nothing, Um, about our date tomorrow"_

"_Yah, I'm actually really excited Derek, after Paul I was sort of scared to go back into dating, but I can hardly wait" beat, "Are you picking me up at 7:00?"_

_Derek shut his eyes, "Yah, 7:00."_

"_Alright, so what's on your mind?"_

"_Huh?" He shook his head._

"_Well you didn't call_ just_ to hear me talk did you?" _

"_Oh, well I guess I forgot I'll Umm, se-see you tomorrow" He quickly hung up the phone._

When had everything gotten so complicated?

Derek reached down and picked up his shampoo bottle, he squeezed a small amount into the palm of his hand and lifted his hands to his hair.

"_Derek, you're so sweet" Sally wrapped her arm around him._

_Derek gave a small smile, Sally was nice, she was pretty, she was smart, funny, and completely cool, but she just wasn't Casey._

_He looked up and noticed Casey walking downstairs and into the kitchen. He frowned._

_And Sally must have noticed, "Something wrong?"_

"_No, I just probably ate too fast at dinner or something…"_

"_Aw," She laughed and reached up toward his for a kiss._

_Derek leaned down and returned the kiss. Leaning away from the kiss he noticed Casey was now halfway up the stairs._

_He mental smacked himself._

Derek began washing the shampoo from his hair, and started on his second lather.

_He pushed open Casey's door and walked in._

_Casey looked up, startled, from her book, "Der-ek" she screamed._

"_Finally!" Casey's eyes widened, "Finally you speak, two months Casey, _two_ months and you've been avoiding me!" _

_Casey shut her mouth and looked back down at her book, but Derek walked right up to her bed and snatched the book from her hands._

"_Der-", but she cut herself short._

"_Please, Case, just say something to me, scream, throw something, hit me, I don't care!" _

_Casey averted her eyes and tried to look away from him._

"_NO!" He barked, and he put his hand under her chin and brought her face back to him. "Please," he whispered again._

"_Derek…" she replied so quietly it was almost inaudible._

"_Yes?" Derek leaned into her a bit more._

"…_go call Sally" Casey pushed away from him and left her room._

Derek shut his eyes harder,

"_Hey Casey" Sally smiled as she and Derek walked into the house after their date._

"_Oh, hey Sally" Casey smiled back as well as she could._

_Derek narrowed his eyes at her, knowing she was faking; he'd always known her better. But Sally just smiled, thinking nothing was wrong._

"_Come on Derek," Sally grabbed his arm and pulled him upstairs; Derek looked back down at Casey and saw her shoulders hunch forward._

_Casey turned around right before she was out of sight and locked eyes with Derek before she quickly turned away, and he could no longer see her. _

He reached for the soap.

"_So Derek," Sally smirked and led him to his bed, he grimaced but didn't let her see. _

"_Yes?" he played along._

_She sat him down and took a seat right next to him; she leaned forward and captured his lips in hers. His eyes widened but he kissed her back. _

_Her tongue trailed its way along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, and he allowed. _

_This seemed wrong,_

_It seemed so 'forced', he sighed, remembering how easy it felt with Casey and Sally took his sigh differently._

_She smiled under his lips and leaned into him more, pushing Derek down on the bed completely with his back parallel. She pulled herself on top of him and began kissing him harder,_

_No passion,_

_No 'real' feelings,_

_But she continued and he didn't stop her. Sally's hand crept up Derek's stomach and went under his shirt, his eyes widened once more. _

_He immediately pulled back and gently pushed her away from him, he began panting for air._

"_Derek?" she questioned. Derek looked up into her eyes and saw the fear of rejection dangling in front of him._

"_No, Sally…" He shook his head, "It's just I think we need to wait."_

_Sally watched him confused, "Why?"_

"_Because, I just…" Love Casey, "I don't –don't think I can do this now"_

_Sally began to tear up "Is it…" _

"_No, no" he put his hand up between them, "It's not you, it's just that…"_

_She looked up, waiting,_

"_I care about you too much to rush into this."_

Derek rinsed and let the water continue to hit his back. He relished in the feeling, this had become the only way for him to relax.

He was tense around Sally, and he was anxious around Casey; hoping that maybe today she'll talk.

Maybe she'll change her mind.

But she never did, what ever he tried, she would always respond with,

"…_go call Sally"_

Derek groaned and lightly punched the shower wall.

_The parents and the younger kids had gone out earlier in the day to the zoo, on Marti's request, so Derek decided that he might as well confront Casey as much as possible._

"_Casey…" He knocked on her door._

_Upon hearing no reply, he hesitantly opened the door. He peered inside and saw Casey sitting at her desk._

"_Hey, Case" she didn't turn around._

_Derek sighed, "Come on Case, talk to me…" He walked up to her and spun her chair around._

_Her eyes were red and her cheeks were slightly black, with smeared eyeliner._

_Derek took a step back, he wasn't prepared for that. He couldn't respond until she did,_

"_Derek, please leave" she whispered._

_He got angry, "Why?" He stepped right up to her and looked down at her, "Are you going to make me?"_

_Casey looked down at her feet, he had expected –well he'd hoped- she would respond with her usual Casey attitude, but she looked so broken._

_Derek knelt down in front of her, "Case-"_

_She shook her head, "No Derek, I don't want to talk to you, okay?"_

_He raised his eyebrows; that seemed like the longest sentence she had said to him in a while._

_Derek reached his arm up and took her hand, she felt so cold. "Casey, talk to me, tell me something, anything" he begged._

"_Derek…"_

_He closed his eyes, waiting for her to say what she always does, but he was prepared, he was going to say that he didn't _want_ to call Sally. But that's not what she said._

"…_I heard you on the phone" Casey's voice broke on the last word, along with Derek's heart. _

_He looked up at her with wide eyes, and she pulled away from the grip on her hand, and he let her. She ran out of the room._

She wasn't supposed to hear that, it wasn't for her.

"_Oh, Hey Sally," He smiled and switched hands with the phone._

"_Good, so what's up?" _

"_Oh, cool –yah?" his brow creased,_

"_Three months, I know long time huh?" he gave a weak smile to no one in particular._

"_Sure, go ahead you can say anything," _

_Derek nearly dropped the phone, "Yo-You lo-lo what?"_

"_Really" He stood with his eyes wide._

"_Oh, wow" Derek swallowed nervously,_

"_Yah, no okay, but you sure you don't mind if I don't say it now?"_

"_Alright, well thanks" it sounded more like a question to him._

"_Yah, you too, and Sally?" He waited for a second,_

"_I really, really care for you too, and I promise to show you how much I really do, soon" _

_Derek smiled casually, "Bye" he hung up the phone and left the kitchen. _

Derek ran another hand through his hair,

_Sally had come over and he had put if off long enough,_

"_Hey, Derek"_

"_Hey, So I need to tell you something" he swallowed_

"_Well I'm guessing, since you called and said you had to talk 'in person'" she smiled._

"_Yah it's just that, I think I need to be honest with my feeling about you" _

_Sally's eyes widened, "Really? Oh Derek I didn't think you would ever actually say it!" She grinned_

_He stared at her confused, "What?"_

_She smiled even bigger, "I love you, Derek" she looked at him, silently motioning for him to finish._

_Derek swallowed and look straight at Sally, and out of the corner of his eye, since Sally didn't close the door behind her, he saw Casey walking out of her room._

_She froze and he locked eyes with her, _

"_I love you too" he replied._

_Casey's eyes widened and Sally pulled him into a hug, Derek looked shocked and looked down and Sally._

_He looked back up and noticed Casey was gone._

He hadn't meant it, honestly.

Derek looked around and noticed her shampoo; he reached for it and popped the lid. He leaned into it and took a sniff.

It smelt just like _her._

_Casey was going into the bathroom, he could hear her walk towards the door. He heard her open the door and slowly walk in when he jumped from his spot and ran into the bathroom._

_Casey jumped and nearly screamed if she hadn't noticed Derek, he turned around and locked the door and went back to face Casey._

"_Case-"_

_She shook her head, "Don't call me Case" she quietly said._

_Derek looked back at her, his eyes wide, "But-but I've always called you Case"_

"_Yah, I know" She looked away from him._

_Derek's brow creased angrily, "Casey, it's been another month said you last said something to me!" _

_She shrugged_

"_Please, I'm sorry, Okay?" He stepped towards her, "You shouldn't have heard that, and I'm sorry"_

_Casey refused to look at him,_

"_I didn't mean it," She tensed and he noticed, "Honestly, Casey you know me better than that," he gave a small voluntary laugh, "Just…"_

_He paused to see her reaction, when she didn't move he took this as a sign to continue._

"_I need you Casey, okay? not some other girl. I need _you_ in my life, I want the connection we have, the passion I feel when I'm with you, and I need you to say that you need me too." He looked straight at Casey._

_She still refused to make eye contact so Derek went and stepped in front of her._

_Casey looked up at him and shook her head, "No," Derek closed his eyes, "Go call Sal-" but she was cut short._

_Derek's anger was finally released and he couldn't keep it in anymore. He stepped forward quickly and crashed his lips on Casey's._

_He backed her up and her back hit the wall, hard._

_Derek began kissing her; slow, needy kisses, and Casey refused to move. His brow creased again and he pushed into her harder. He wouldn't give up and continued to kiss her._

_He felt her than,_

_Slow, but meaningful, she was giving in and it took all Derek had to not break away and cheer, so he kept kissing her, and she began to respond._

_He finally could feel what he'd been missing, Passion._

_Casey had passion, and it was something that Derek knew he couldn't live without, he didn't want Sally, he didn't even want to think about her. He just needed Casey here, with him._

_Derek traced her bottom lip with tongue, pleading for entrance. Casey granted it and Derek hungrily leaned forward. His tongue laced around her mouth and explored every inch he could, and began massaging her tongue and relishing in her taste._

_Casey moaned and Derek almost lost it, he slid his hand up Casey's side and wrapped the other around her waist, bringing her closer._

_Her hands began moving up Derek's back when one snaked into his hair and the other remained on his back._

_Derek pulled away from the kiss slowly to get some much needed air, he panted and looked down at Casey. She was panting along with him, but she didn't seem to be running off anywhere._

_He continued to look at her, she was so beautiful._

_Hair disheveled, clothing wrinkled, lips bruising._

_Derek gave a small smile and leaned back to kiss her, his lips slide back and forth on hers with the smallest amount of pressure. He kissed her with small, important kisses. _

_Casey looked up at Derek and opened her mouth, he put a finger to her lips, "No, not now" he shook his head and slowly lowered his finger, "Later…" he trailed off and lowered his head to her neck._

_Derek began planting kisses along her neck causing her to moan again, he felt her hand snake back up around his back. He thought they were headed for his hair until she brought her hand in front of herself and applied some pressure against his chest._

"_Please…" she whispered,_

_Derek stepped back and lowered his head, "Casey, what do you want from me?" He shook his head to avoid any unnecessary emotions, "Do you want me to break up with Sally? Cause I can! I can do whatever you want, just name it, but please Casey, just don't-don't leave"_

"_Derek, I have to" _

_He looked up angry, "Why!" he demanded._

_Casey looked away, and Derek grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Tell me!" _

"_Because I can't! Okay? I'm a coward, I can't go out there and tell people that I have feeling for you, it's too hard, we shouldn't be like this, it isn't right!" she yelled back at him in a quieter tone._

_He snarled, "It's not right? Are you kidding? Since when do you care what others will think! They don't matter Case, I promise it'll be fine!" He held on to her._

"_It won't…" He pulled her to him again and kissed her. Casey pushed as hard as she could and finally had his back against the wall. _

_She kissed him hard, with as much passion as she could, and without having to ask for entrance, Derek opened his mouth to her._

_Casey explored his mouth, this time relishing in his taste and moaned. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her, she pulled one of her hand into his hair._

_She pulled away for air and began to kiss up from the base of his neck, he moaned._

"_Case…" he tried to say breathlessly _

"_Derek…" she kissed her way back up to his mouth and planted one soft gentle kiss, "…I can't"_

_Casey pulled away from him and turned towards the door, she unlocked it as fast as she could and went outside, closing the door behind her._

_He stayed in place, his lips quivered and he slid down the wall again. He placed his head in both his hands and began to shake._

Derek stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He stood in front of the mirror, time had aged him well. He didn't have the lines most get, but those _were_ from laughter.

He ran a towel through his hair, thankful of his Dad, that he hadn't lost any of it.

Derek pulled on the clothes he had brought with him to the bathroom and took a breath.

_Everyday,_

He opened the door and was greeted by her while she was walking down the hall.

"Hey, you mind getting Ashley?" She smiled at him.

"Sure" was all he replied with, he walked into the living room, "Hey, Ashley time for bed"

"Okay dad" she smiled and her blonde hair bounced around her face. She ran into her room while he walked back to his.

"Hey honey" She smiled at him warmly.

He nodded her way,

"You know…it's been twenty-two years since we've been together"

"Yah" he nodded, trying to smile.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, "I love you Derek" she said.

_Everyday,_

Everyday for twenty-two years;

He's thought of _her_,

He swallowed, "I love you too, Sally" he closed his eyes and whispered, "I always have"

--

A/n: Okay so please don't throw stones at me or anything, but I just thought this should be ended like this. I know, I know I'm a horrible, horrible person, but I had to :D

Um, just a note the titles do mean something different, so don't worry the love he has for Sally isn't 'real' just like the date he had with Casey wasn't 'fake', idk I hope that makes sense.

Well I'm off to write for my other story, review if you can :D


End file.
